Kantora Yasuma
Kantora Yasuma is the 7th Knight and Sith'arian Superior within the Legion of Kraynos, and is a major supporting character in the storyline. Appearance Kantora's Tiguran form is much similiar to his father's appearance. He has medium-length hair in the color of slight darkish-orange. Has orange-colored eyes. Well-built and very muscular body. And wears his traditional Tiguran attire for most of the time. In his human form, he has light skin. and his hair and eyes are in the same color as his other form. Though he wears in his casual clothing in human looks, but would wear his Sith'arian outfits in both his forms at any time. Personality Much like his father's species, Kantora is deeply calm and serious, and mantains a cool composure at all times in public. He is also very kind and gentle, and even keeps in a firm tone of voice to those he knows and those he has yet to meet. Kantora never shows a single shred of hostility towards his enemies, as senseless emotions would only cause trouble on the battle field. Due to this, he acts out on his missions with no fear and bravely fights any enemy that he must defeat, no matter how powerful or strong. Because of this trit, he is known to all as "Tiguro the Brave", which is a title he gained in all his battles. Kantora, like Leon, keeps his strength at a minimum when fighting those he might kill needlessly, as in his fight with Bao-Dur. He even gives his opponent a chance to escape, showing a merciful side to him. History Synopsis The Revelation Arc Break His Bravery Bao-Dur enters an open field of a city center, and wonders if this is another illusion. However, Tiguro appears from the skies and lands to the ground to inform Bao-Dur that this is no illusion; merely a dimension to prove his strength and skills. Bao-Dur gets nervous, and can't bring himself to wanting to fight a Sith'arian Superior. Tiguro, keeping a calm and patient manner, merely sits down and takes out a bottle of water with a few small cups. Bao-Dur sees this with confusion, and Tiguro wonders if he wants to drink with him. Bao-Dur, however, declines the offer, and Tiguro assures him that its not alcohol, as he takes a cup into his left hand and fills it. Bao-Dur just replies that he isn't one to drink with an enemy without a good reason. Tiguro, showing a slight disappointment on his face, says to Bao-Dur that he dislikes drinking by himself, and merely sips his water in the small cup with his eyes closed and head slightly down. Bao-Dur demands Tiguro to let him out of this world, and to let him go find his friends. Tiguro, before finishing his drink asks him on what will he do if he says no. Seeing this as a possible opening, Bao-Dur answers that he just have to MOVE him, and fires his El Gigante attack. However, as it reaches directly to Tiguro, he merely continues to drink, and instantly halts the attack with his right hand. Bao-Dur sees this with surprise, and Tiguro deflects the attack farthur away from their location within several miles, resulting a small explosion in the city. As Bao-Dur is speechless, Tigruo looks to him with no fear in his eyes and comments that things are getting complicated. As they fight, Bao-Dur throws every El Gigante attack to Tiguro, but the Sith'arian Superior easily dodges them with relative ease. Bao-Dur thinks in his head that Tiguro is using evasive maneuvers to toy with him. He further recalls that Tiguro was able to avoid damage from his El Gigante the first time, and knows that he effortlessly deflected it with no fear for a second. Tiguro then speaks up and states to Bao-Dur that he's just wasting his breath with those El Gigante attacks, and Tiguro is shown by a distance from Bao-Dur's left side. He continues to tell Bao-Dur that his offensive capabilities are unique, and his speed of discharging wav e of destructive energies are impressive. However, he informs him that he can't hope for those to reach him at this stage, and that it will always end the same way. Tiguro then gives Bao-Dur a chance to turn around and go home. Bao-Dur, despite being nearly out of breath, merely smiles and replies that he's grateful for the offer but can't. Bao-Dur charges another El Gigante, and Tiguro, feeling down about Bao-Dur's persistence, tells him to don't do it. Bao-Dur launches his attack, but Tiguro swiftly passes by the attack, and instantly appears behind Bao-Dur. Tiguro gives him a small lesson in combat, which includes that there are two types of moves to perform. One of them being able to attack until one reaches their limit, while the other is being able to attack beyond their limits at the cost of their life force. Tiguro states that his power is the latter kind, which he places firmly his index and middle fingers on Bao-Dur's back, and sends him blowing away with an efforless push of a touch. Bao-Dur crashes into the ground, and appears to be almost at a great distance from Tiguro at his present location. Tiguro then finishes his deduction that Bao-Dur's power is already at its limit, and informs him that he should give up, or else he might die from continual combat. Bao-Dur, not willing to give in, tries to get up to his feet. Tiguro sees this with a sigh of displeasure, and places his right hand to his hair and scruffs it, and comments that Bao-Dur is persistent. He asks him on what makes him so unreasonable, and what is his purpose for trying to visit Sith'aria. Tiguro then appears from behind Bao-Dur, saying sorry, along with a massive burst of blood from Bao's back. Tiguro admits that Bao-Dur has gotten strong due to his training with his friends, but has yet to match a Sith'arian Superior. Seeing his first creator and best friend injured and down, Remote goes into a fury and attacks Tiguro with his Kick Shot attack, which Tiguro manages to block with his staff. A massive orange shockwave then disburts around them, and both combatants distance themselves from each other. Remote shows pure focus and ferocity, while Tiguro just looks to him with calmness and self-control. Tiguro asks him on why he's here, but Remote dismisses it and wonders why these tests are used for this battle. Powers & Abilities Kantora is a hybrid of a human and an Alpha Tiguran, making him a Hybrid God like those of the Legion of Kraynos. Thus, he wields an incredible amount of power, strength, and abilities. As the 7th Knight and Superior, he is the seventh strongest of his group. He has the followng abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Cerunga: '''His Cerunga is Orange. Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons *'Staff of Bravery:''' Family & Relatives *Tiguro Yasuma: Alpha Tiguran Father *Cecelia Yasuma: Human Mother *Marina Yasuma: Human Wife *James Yasuma Son *Soma Yasuma: Daughter *Setsuna Yasuma: Son Relationships Quotes Trivia What lies within him is Bravery.